Flipped
by KKJenn
Summary: A lil OOC. AU. Sakura always liked him, ever since she first saw him. Syaoran just ran away and hid in the bathroom. This was just the beginning, and it lasted like that until eighth grade where their views about each other just flip. RR
1. How it started

Flipped  
  
Chapter One  
  
Summary: Sakura's always liked-liked Syaoran, "He has such great eyes," that they make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Syaoran always thought Sakura was a pest, and even ran away from her when he first saw her. And it was like this until seventh grade finished. Suddenly, she thought he wasn't all that great, and well Syaoran saw her in the right light. Maybe there's hope for happiness in junior high? Have you flipped? [Based on Wendelin Van Draanen's book]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, sadly. All is sad. Except CLAMP, oh, and I don't own the real book Flip either, don't worry, it's the same idea but I've edited it a little.  
  
A/N: Yes guys, I'm back, and I haven't abandoned you! I might discontinue Syaoran's Journal and The Tables are Turned, though. I will eventually post them back up so don't worry about that ; I just looked over them, and I thought "Wow, this is really crappy..." I didn't like the way I wrote Truth or Dare: Tomoyo Style, either, so I've kind of changed it ;; no more script form I guess.  
  
Hehe, I'm so sorry guys, I've been kind of stressed out with school sweat drop and well it's almost over, so I found some more time to work on my fanfictions, I'm planning to spend much more time working on them over the summer so again I say, don't worry! I plan to update this, promise, and if I don't, send all your complaints directly to me XD  
  
Note: Sakura and Syaoran have both their parents and Syaoran only has one sister, Meilin, haha, I just want her in the story   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
[Syaoran]  
  
I was almost in second grade, and moving to a new house. Great, I have to make new friends, sheesh. I didn't really feel like helping my dad unpack but I was forced anyway. During the summer too, when I SHOULD be having fun playing outside. Not working.  
  
And there she was, the nightmare. She came running towards the van and when I looked at my father, I knew he wasn't that pleased. She started helping us unpack but there was mud. Yes, mud, all over her shoes!! What's wrong with her?? I wondered, is she a lunatic? She just comes out of nowhere and without asking starts unpacking all of OUR things, there's something wrong with this picture.   
  
My dad started scolding her to put some of the things down, but she didn't really get the idea 'cause when she put one thing down, she picked up another. Girls, they just can't take a hint! Especially this one!! No, she just has to keep messing around with all our furniture and making it all dirty.   
  
Finally, she goes "Well,...don't you need some help?" and then glanced at me, "it sure LOOKS like you need some." I tip-toed away from her. No way I'm going to hang out with her, she was too whacky!! Of course she saw me walking away and decided to follow me now, what is she? My dog?  
  
Well anyway, she goes, "Hi, my name's Sakura Kinomoto," and then she grabs MY hand and drags me to MY house whereas my mother greets us and suddenly decides that this little brat is very delightful, yeah...to Satan. And then, I realized that she was still holding my hand and that was enough!! I was wayy too embarrassed so I yanked back my arm and ran. Ran far away. Yes, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I was hoping that if I waited long enough she would leave and I could maybe live in peace.  
  
Of course, my sister being my sister knocked on the door yelling, "Hey Syao-chan!! There's a hot chick waiting outside right here for you," Maybe...if I stayed silent that she would think I wasn't there.   
  
"I know you're in there!!" Guess not.   
  
Of course, as planned, I stayed there for at least half an hour. And when everything WAS silent, I unlocked the door and looked out. Ah, nobody was there, phew. But man, I couldn't go outside because there she was. Kinomoto was there the entire afternoon dribbling her soccer ball and showing off to the older kids, and that was pure torture.   
  
My mother, being the sensible person she is just asked "I thought you liked Soccer, Syaoran, why don't you play with the cute little girl?" She just didn't understand what was wrong with the "cute" little "delightful" girl holding my hand. Women, really.  
  
After summer was over, I was going to start second grade and I was dead meat. Because there she was and when I walked into the room, she yelled out in joy and thought that WE were going to be BEST friends. As if. Of course I was scarred for life. They still taunted me in fifth grade always going, "Heyyy, isn't Sakura-Chan, your GIRLfriend?"  
  
Oh it was horrible, especially when they san-"Syaoran and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-" Well, you know the rest. Anyway, I had a plan. It was sure to succeed. I was going to ask out basically the most popular girl of our ten year old lives. Sissi Hanenoka. To understand the brilliance of this plan it was that Sakura HATED Sissi. Which for one, I don't understand why. Sissi's nice, pretty, and has lots of hair.   
  
Of course, all I was expecting was a few walks around the school yard around lunch time but Sissi took it way too seriously. She started holding my hand all the time and told everyone that we were in love, even Sakura. Of course, Sakura then went a little obsessive? They have a cat fight, and while Sissi was still recovering my "friend" Eriol told Sissi about the plan and well she went all How-Could-you?! On me.   
  
And you know what happened in sixth grade? The worst thing possible, I was placed right next to the wicked witch herself. Man, she was so perfect. Spelling everything right in her perfect hand writing. Where I had perfect view of it. I was too good at school but soon my grades were going up. But after awhile, I felt guilty. I hated Sakura yet I relied on her for answers. That's just wrong. Really wrong.  
  
But I guess then, our teacher, Terada-sensei, had moved our desks where I was sitting in front of her and couldn't even get a glimpse of what she had on her paper. Now here comes the weird nasty part. Throughout the entire year I think that I could feel her sniffing my hair.  
  
Yes, I said sniffing. Of course she also whispered how to spell out words during tests while sniffing it. But, really, that wasn't very necessary, and it was very, very disturbing...  
  
So basically, I spent the rest of sixth grade, having answers whispered to me in exchange for being sniffed. Oh, how delightful. Of course, I felt guilty again. But next year, there wouldn't be a homeroom, and finally after eighth grade I would finally rid of the pest that follows me so.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
[Sakura]  
  
When I heard that a new boy around the same age as me was moving in, I was excited. Sure, I liked hanging out with the older kids but they were all my brother, Touya's friends. Yukito did pay attention to me but of course, soon they would leave little Sakura here all alone with her soccer ball. The only thing that entertained me after they left.  
  
When I first saw Syaoran, I flipped. Not litterally, but ya know. I flipped, his eyes were just so captivating. They were pools of honey almost. So sweet, I decided that he looked tired and his father was FORCING him to help him move all the furniture. I was just thinking, that he needed some help, or maybe some juice!   
  
I climbed onto the moving truck without saying anything, and grabbed a lamp. His father started at me. "Hey! Don't touch that little lady!" I tilted my head at him and decided that he thought I was too weak to hold it. So I gave it to him, I guess I should start on something smaller. I took a box full of old books. He took it away from me again. This went on for a little while, almost like a game.   
  
Syaoran started walking away, I wanted to talk to him so I went up to him and decided to introduce myself. I had been waiting for this, for at least monthes now, ever since I heard about the new neighbors. I started out with something simple, "Hi! My name's Sakura Kinomoto!" and I grabbed his hand to go to his house. He could show me around!  
  
Of course, I was still holding his hand when I met Mrs. Li, so he got a little embarressed and ran away. His older sister, Meilin came out of her room and strolled down the hall to greet me. She knocked on the bathroom door trying to get Syaoran out. I thought that maybe he was just too shy. Oh, I felt bad for him, since he started teasing him about me. Of course after about twenty minutes she gave up and I went outside to play with my soccer ball.  
  
Soon, in fifth grade, Sissi was ALL over Syaoran. It got so annoying, and Tomoyo-chan said that I should challenge her, after all, it seemed like she was BUGGING Syaoran, poor him. She even told me and Tomoyo that they were in LOVE! That little liar!! Her and her big Mount Everest hair! I don't know why I don't like her, but I just don't. It's just a feeling and I always trust my instincts. I know, I shouldn't hate her for no reason but now she just gave me a reason!!  
  
Of course, she declared that she broke up with Syaoran only about a week after, I'm not sure why. I guess I showed her. Now, in sixth grade it was much different. Our teacher, Terada-Sensei had sat me next to Syaoran, but after a little while he decided to move me behind Syaoran.  
  
During a test one day, a spelling test to be exact and I saw that Syaoran was having a little trouble so I decided that he needed some help. I leaned towards his ear to whisper the letters so he wouldn't fail. When I leaned forward, I spelled watermelons. Oh, the scent was just so...wow. It suited him so well too. Well, anyhow, I helped him throughout the entire year. I just couldn't wait to see what it would be like next year, of course sixth grade was full of spelling words, fun, and smelling watermelons. Syaoran's still walking around with my first kiss too!  
  
---------------------  
  
1. Sissi is pronounced See-see. I just wanted to get that straight   
  
A/N: Lol, as you can see, Sakura can seem a little "obsessive" but please don't think of her that way, she's supposed to be like that for this story ;; anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed and I think I made this chapter a little...long? Haha, oh well.  
  
Psst...can you do me a favor and click the purple button down there? Don't worry-it won't self-distruct or anything. Promise. I lub you all, especially the ones that review!! Haha, remember the more you review the faster I get the chapter out! 


	2. Better Beware

Chapter Two  
  
Flipped  
  
A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter ;; and here's the second one, for anyone who cares!  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!! I lub you guys =D  
  
Sorry to the people who don't like this story just because they're out of character XP  
  
Disclaimer: puts hands up in defence Like I've said before, I don't own them so don't sue me sweat drop  
  
---------------------------  
  
[Syaoran]  
  
I passed by seventh grade the same as sixth, and well, for one, I didn't like it at all. Sheesh, Kinomoto's still all over me, am I REALLY that great? Personally, I always thought of myself as an average guy, not too cool but not a dork. Just your average kid. But as I was saying, Kinomto's STILL all over me, its crazy really.  
  
For instance, when I get on the bus there she is waving to me thinking that she'll get my attention, but finally, and I mean FINALLY. It's eighth grade now, and I only have to deal with her for one more year and BAM! Oh yeah, we'll be going to different high schools. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Almost makes me giggle. Almost, giggling is for girls, real mean chuckle.  
  
But I don't know...maybe I'll miss her, her annoying antics. Her, holding my hand at every given chance. Her-I stopped myself and blushed. What was I thinking? And did I just blush?! AT THE THOUGHT OF KINOMOTO SAKURA? (A/N: Remember, they're in Japan, so they say the first name second XD)  
  
Dude,...why am I even THINKING of her? I guess I'm getting a little too excited. I climbed onto the bus as it arrived. When we passed by her stop, she didn't climb onto the bus. Instead she just sat in the tree near the bus sign and she started chanting about how they shouldn't cut it down. I got off, just for a minute to get a closer look and there she was, Sakura sitting in the tree.  
  
Now, I didn't like heights, infact you could call me a wussy for it. It was true, once I had gotten my kite stuck up in the tree she was sitting in and well she got it back for me, it was awhile back, like fifth grade. Well anyway, I guess the owner was going to cut down the tree and she decided to rebel. Stupid Kinomoto, always hogging for attention I thought, but this time it was a little different because she called my name.  
  
"Syaoran! Come up here with me! We need more kids up here to help me rebel against them!!" I don't know, me being a tree wussy after all. I kind of wanted to but, it was with Kinomoto Sakura we were talking about so I walked away not saying anything. She wouldn't take it personally. After all, she's just Sakura.   
  
But as I walked away, guilt filled me. I mean, I just LEFT her there, all alone. A part of me said, "Syaoran, forget it, she won't care, after all, ALL she EVER did to you was annoy you, isn't that right?" while another part went, "Don't you feel bad at all? I think you owe her one, she got your kite back, helped you through your tests, was always nice to you-" and went on listing reasons of why I should've went up the tree.   
  
I guess this would be what it was really like to have those two people on your shoulders like in the cartoons. The devil and the angel. I never really thought I would have conversations with them. It almost looked like I was talking to myself for awhile since I argued with each one of them. I guess from a normal person's eye this was what they saw. An eighth grade boy arguing with himself and then disagreeing with what he just said. And about what? Kinomto Sakura.   
  
I spent the whole day, regretting what I did. I was just so angry with what I did, and I continued spending it by thinking about Sakura. I say it so easily. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sa-I stopped myself again, what was wrong with me? Really....what was wrong with me?  
  
When school ended that day I rushed to see if she was still up the tree, but she wasn't and the workers were cutting it down, more guilt rushed in.   
  
I really hate my conscience.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
[Sakura]  
  
When I got up this morning, I brushed my teeth like any other day. I popped a poptart into my mouth, and walked outside to the nearest stop to the bus-the one infront of the old oak tree, yeah. I used to HATE hiehgts. I detested them until one faithful day in fifth grade, Syaoran had got his kite stuck in the tree itself. I knew that he needed help so I climbed up there myself.   
  
And well, I went higher and the wind just rushed into my face. It felt so great. Just so...great. I felt braver and well after that day, I always climbed the tree whenever I had a chance. But today was a little different. I saw that, there was a sign infront of the tree that said  
  
SOON TO BE CUT DOWN  
  
THIS WEEK  
  
FOR A NEW MALL  
  
Suddenly, I felt...lonely, I can't believe that they were just going to take the tree away, without regards of what other people might think, I was never one of those happy-go-lucky girls who loved the mall. I just...thought differently, and then I had this urge. To climb up the tree. To at least feel the wind again, see everything from the top. At least one more time.  
  
So I climbed and suddenly I had this idea, they wouldn't cut the tree down if I was in it, right? And I sat there, and just sat until the bus arrived and the students came pouring out of it to see what was going on, I tried to convince them to climb up with me. And then I saw Syaoran!! Surely, he would come up so I cried out to him, "Hey Syaoran!! Come up here, we need more kids!! They won't cut the tree down if we're all up here!!" My hope died when he walked away mumbling a simple 'sorry'.  
  
I was alone, Tomoyo couldn't cut school, her mother would freak. Chiharu refused to climb up too, she said it was too dangerous and tried to convince me to come down thinking I would get hurt. But that was just the thing. Just knowing that you were taking risks climbing up the tree made it so much more adventerous and filled with this satisfication.   
  
I stayed there, for a long time, maybe for even five hours, just thinking. Thinking about all the good times I spent in the oak tree I was sitting in right now. Thinking about how they were going to tear it down. Thinking about how Syaoran just walked away. Just thinking about...stuff. And soon well, my parents came and they got me off the tree even if it did take them a little while.  
  
And that was it, it was cut down, and...and well I don't know, but from that day I felt like my views on the world started to change...  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: yeah yeah, corny chapter about a tree being cut down XP oh well, I hoped you guys liked it because that's all that really matters!! ; so be sure to review and tell me what you think! 


	3. The Last Straw

Chapter Three  
  
Flipped  
  
A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews =D   
  
To Lito Ying Fa: I know what you mean, sometimes I see fics like that too but mine just starts out that way, It'll have its own little twists =P  
  
Gomen! I didn't update for awhile =X Oh and guys, I have a fanfiction contest at ) so be sure to check it out without the parnenthesis...or however you spell it XD  
  
-----------------  
  
[Syaoran]  
  
Oh jeez, I feel so guilty. I should've so climbed that tree. Maybe...I was scared? Of the tree? Sorta, but people would've probably taunted me, and go like "Oh!! Syaoran and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" would childhood fears ever leave me? What was getting into me? Did I really care about Sakura that much? NO! OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL!  
  
"So, why are you thinking about her so much?" the little voice in my head asked me. I started to wonder myself. I took out my year book from the drawer and flipped through the pages and then I stopped. There she was. Sakura Kinomoto. My bratty sister came in, so I freaked. I tore out the page of her and stuffed it in my bag. Meilin stared at me and left without a word. I guess I sure showed her!  
  
I couldn't really sleep that day and I think Sakura was avoiding me. She wasn't even on the bus! I think Eriol said he saw her riding her bike to school. What to do? What to do? Erg...  
  
"What do you think Sakura likes?" The question just popped out of my mouth.  
  
"Dude, I don't know...but her best friend is hot!!" Eriol exclaimed. I sweat dropped, he was no help to me. NOTHING I TELL YOU. And then I saw her walk by with Tomoyo. Eriol was staring. And it came to me, a plan of the gods.   
  
"Wait I have a plan!" He stared at me, curious. Heh, I started whispering in his ear-  
  
"DUDE, DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" He glared at me..the baka...  
  
"Fine, let's go to the bathroom, I want this to be private." He stared at me again..."DUDE, YOU'RE SICK, NOT LIKE THAT!" He glared again.   
  
"So Syaoran, I see you find me very sexy don't you? Well, I'm sorry my heart belongs to Tomo-" yes, I taped his mouth shut with tape. Er, yeah. Anyway I whispered the plan again, and he giggled...but anyhow, he nodded and understood the plan. I think that Sakura will finally talk to me again. I hope. This was a brilliant plan. Then I saw her, walking towards me, so pretty, oh so pretty..._You like her? Syaoran?_ a little voice in my head said to me.   
  
"NO!! I do not like Sakura!" I yelled out not realizing she was right there..., she faced the other way and ran away with tears at the edge of her eyes while Tomoyo chased after her. Of course, Eriol smacked me for making his loved one's best friend cry but what does he know? I think he's just stupid. Now what'll I do?  
  
----------  
  
[Sakura]  
  
I guess after the tree was cut down, I felt pretty out of it. I just felt like a part of me was missing. The excitement when you climb the tree, the air rushing through your hair, but I guess I should forget about that now. I guess, I shouldn't have asked Syaoran to climb up...after all his parents would probably be mad for him climbing it and skipping school. I don't know! Maybe I should-  
  
"Sakura? You there?" I looked up and saw Tomoyo about to sit down next to me on the grass. I nodded, telling her I was okay but I don't think she bought it because she tilted her head and said she was really sorry about not being able to be there with me. I forgave her, she's my best friend, and her mother probably wouldn't let her either.   
  
"Maybe, I should apologize to Syaoran for asking him to come up with me.." I said gulping and hesitantly... but then I decided against it and didn't want to embaress myself in front of him but Tomoyo kept saying that Syaoran and his blue-haired friend, Eriol kept looking this way. "I guess, I'll go.."  
  
"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Tomoyo cheered loudly at me, "And...maybe you could introduce me to his blue-haired friend once you guys go out!" I blushed and just said we probably wouldn't ever go out, or get married. (A/N: ªª yea...right)So I went up to him, but just as I came hear him I could hear him shout...  
  
"NO!! I do not like Sakura!" I guess, then it hit me. He was never into me, and I began to cry, I faced back the other way. I ran to the bathroom and Tomoyo ran after me. I'm so glad I have such a good friend to always be there for me...it just makes me feel like someone's always looking out for me.   
"Aw, Sakura, don't cry...Syaoran was just being a butthole." She said while patting me on the back. I nodded, and stiffled a giggle at Syaoran being called a butthole. But now, it wasn't Syaoran anymore. It's Li now, I decided that finally. I'm through. OVER!! Forget Syaoran....because it's over between us.  
  
--------  
  
Ohhh!! Things aren't looking good for Syaoran with the way things are going, and poor Sakura. But dont' worry guys, they'll be a happy ending ;; Please join the fanfiction contest guys! =D And I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER!! I was in a rush and I wanted to update this fic as soon as I could .. 


End file.
